B VS P!
by Ethantuffy9876
Summary: The legendary angry birds fight the stupid pigs in an epic game of dodge-ball!
1. Chapter 1: Practice

I grip the ball in my wing and with a good thrust, I throw the ball 20 meters. "Good going." I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around to see my partner, Bubbles the orange bird standing there throwing a dodge-ball in the air and catching it. "Well, we better get going. The games tomorrow." He says. "And you know who will be there." I smile and go to retrieve my ball. I turn around and something hits me on the back. I turn back around to see Bubbles turn red with embarrassment. "Bubbles!" I yell with laughter and throw a ball at Bubbles. He strafes to the side and dodges the ball. "That's why they call it dodge-ball." He says with a snicker.


	2. Chapter 2: The evil plan

The next day...

Everybody lines up on two sides of the dodge ball courts and sits down on the bleachers, one side for the birds and the other side for the piggies. Meanwhile, under the piggies bleachers chef pig and piggie mage (He'll appear on one of my other fan-fics) have set up a plan to make the birds lose. "When, the balls about to hit one of the piggies, we will control the ball so it will hit the birds instead." Chef pig schemes. "We can't lose!" "And finally my dear piggies will win for a change." Says piggie mage. They both laugh evilly.


	3. Chapter 3: Round 1

The horn blares &amp; the first game of the day begins. Matilda &amp; The blues VS Sneezy &amp; Mechanic pig. Sneezy takes one ball &amp; throws it at one of The blues but, the blues move out of the way &amp; throw a dozen dodge balls at Sneezy. Just as the balls are about to hit him they stop in front of his face &amp; fire at the blues instead! All the blues yelp as they get hit with a dozen balls. Matilda gets hit with one &amp; the round ends with everyone puzzled.


	4. Chapter 4: Ethan's POV

Meanwhile, on the path Ethan walks towards the angry bird village. "I can't wait see Bubbles and the crew." Ethan called the birds 'crew'. But, when Ethan got to the village it was empty. "Hmm..." Ethan thinks puzzled. "They must have gone to Toby's appleberry farm" Ethan said as he walked over to Toby's place.


	5. Chapter 5: The attack

The horn sounds and the second round begins Stella and Hal VS two of the king pigs footmen. The round starts and one of the king pigs footmen grabs a ball and throws it at Hal. Hal catches the ball, gives it a wind-up and throws it at the other footman. But, again the balls ricochet from the pig team and hits the birds! After the round, the birds are put on stretchers and carried to hospital. Meanwhile, under the bleachers piggie mage and Chef pig are snickering at their own joke when, Chef pig drops the remote that controls the balls into a puddle. Suddenly, the balls start to float in mid-air and set a course to the king pigs butt. Chef pig realizes what is going to happen and jumps onto the lead ball. The ball drags Chef pig along making him eat the dirt. The balls keep going on a course to the king pigs butt, Chef pig furiously trying to turn them into a different direction. The ball hits the king pigs continuously times. Chef pig sighs with relief but faces a new challenge. The king pig looks at him, his big fat face furious. Chef pig fake smiles at him. But, before king pig can punish him a bombardment of balls takes him and make him float away. Everybody screams and run away with terror. Even, Stella and Hal get up and limp away.


	6. Chapter 6: The mighty eagle

Meanwhile, Ethan has looked for the angry birds everywhere. The appleberry farm, The trading village, even the mighty eagles lair. "Where could they be?" Ethan asks the mighty eagle. "I've looked everywhere!" "Why don't you try the dodge ball courts?" The mighty eagle asks. "They just opened and I think they're having the annual clan Olympics there." "Oh, yea I remember Bubbles practicing for it." Ethan says "I'm going over there right now to watch him play." And with that Ethan walked out of the cave. Five seconds later, Ethan pokes his head back into the cave. "Um... I have absolutely no idea where the dodge balls courts are. Can I get a ride?" And with that the mighty eagle flies towards the dodge ball courts with Ethan on his back.


	7. Chapter 7: The confession

Back down on the ground, Red and the angry birds were trying to reflect the dodge-balls away from the village. Bubbles hid behind the bleachers just to find Piggie mage and Chef pig there as well. "What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asked. "Mind ya own bees wax kid!" Piggie mage said. "Your not part of this!" "Part of what?" Bubbles asks kind of frustrated. "OK kid. Ya got me. We used Chef pigs remote-controlled dodge-balls. They were going to help us win the cake. Chef pig dropped the remote into a puddle. Now he's knocked out cold and I don't know how to fix the remote. Piggie mage confessed really fast. "Well, lucky for you I can help." Says Bubbles confidently.


	8. Chapter 8: Ethan arrives

Meanwhile, in the sky Ethan flies through the air suddenly being bombarded by dodge-balls. Using Bird-jitsu, Ethan reflects all the dodge-balls from his face. Suddenly, the mighty eagle is too helpless to the dodge-balls. Ethan feels his pain and says "Drop me off here." The mighty Eagle swoops down and drops him off on top of the town hall. When the mighty eagle flies off, Ethan runs across the top of the hall still reflecting the balls. The combination of parkour and Bird-jitsu makes it twice as hard for Ethan, but Ethan still manages to get to the main source of the problem: The dodge-ball courts.


	9. Chapter 9: United

"All done." Bubbles says, happily. Piggie Mage turns the balls off and the balls stop floating, fall to the ground and the village is saved! Ethan appears just in time. "Ethan!" Bubbles says obviously happy to see his brother. Bubbles wrapped his wings around Ethan's waist. Ethan gives Bubbles a warm smile. "Great work B." Ethan says. Bubbles gives Ethan a warm smile. "Hey, isn't there one last round?" Chuck asks. "Yea. I think there is!" Ethan says. "But whose in that round?" Everyone smiles. "Maybe Bubbles and Ethan could do the round." Bomb says not realizing his own intelligence. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Ethan asks excitedly. "Lets get ready!" Ethan and Bubbles disappear into the building.


End file.
